I's Fallingks Asleeps
by pdotzombie
Summary: Drunk Toki and Sleepy Skwisgaar. I write ficlets about these boys when I'm drunk. Just read and enjoy, please. T/S slash, but very mild.


A toothy grin plastered itself across Toki's face as he clumsily stumbled down the stone hallways of Mordhaus. Blurred yet familiar gory paintings alerted him that he was indeed clambering in the right direction. He halted abruptly in front the of the narrow, wooden doorway to the reclusive metal god's chambers. His beam broadened upon realization of his desired destination. With a final swig of his now warm lager and no reservation, he staggered wildly into the bedroom.

"Heyyy, Skwisgaaar...!" hearing his own slurred speech, Toki now fully realized the state of his intoxication.

The Swede sat lazily slumped on the edge of his crisp, white bed and slowly arched his neck to gaze upon the intruder. He sleepily, silently glanced towards his teetering band mate. Toki took the lack of aggression as a free ticket to join the tired Swede and dropped heavily next to him, causing the whole bed to rustle and shake.

"How ams you?" he inquired heartily, resting his head among the mussed blond locks strewn about Skwisgaar's shoulder.

"Veries sleepies," Skwisgaar yawned.

"Ja?" the Norwegian licked the bare, exposed flesh between golden tresses.

The lead guitarist quirked a smug eyebrow and looked knowingly into the glazed, icy eyes of his counterpart.

"Toki... ams you drunk?"

Finding it absolutely hilarious to be caught in the act, Toki giggled and flopped onto his back across the blond's long legs.

"Ja," he batted at a loose strand of Skwisgaar's hair. "Drunk... ja... and hornies."

Not entirely amused with the younger man's antics, and certainly not up for berating a drunken Toki, Skwisgaar lowered his heavy eyelids and sighed.

"Drunks and hornies, ah?"

"Yup! You knows it!" Toki clearly did not register the hint of frustration growing in the Swede's voice.

He ran his index finger against the worn fabric of Skwisgaar's black tee and squirmed until his face nuzzled into the soft flesh above Skwisgaar's hip.

"Don'ts you wants to take cares of Toki?" he peeked up at Swede with a look that could only be interpreted as a poor attempt at seduction.

"Toki..." Skwisgaar's head lolled back, impatience ever growing in his voice.

Toki's expectant gaze did not seem to wane.

The older man gingerly placed a hand limply atop Toki's chestnut strands, "I's ams a tired guy."

"Oh..." the Norwegian's features finally faltered.

Skwisgaar's thumb graced slightly over the shell of his rhythm guitarist's ear.

"Well... I's okay to just..." Toki trailed off, unsure of how to complete his thought.

Nonetheless, his features brightened and perked up and the youngest member of Dethklok cuddled affectionately against his band mate.

Skwisgaar sighed and reclined into his bed linens, pulling Toki along with him. He held the brunet close, their noses mere inches apart.

"It..." the Swede struggled for the right English words, "ams been de long day."

He nodded, sure he had articulated himself properly. His fingertips found their way to the vulnerable man's hair and idly brushed through the brown locks. Toki leaned into the motion much like a cat being stroked. He wrapped a lazy arm around the Swede's middle.

"Wants to tells me 'bouts it?" his bleary eyes made efforts to focus on the weary, sapphire orbs he engulfed himself in.

"Just hardly gots anies sleeps. You knows," Skwisgaar exhaled, basking in the warmth of Toki's muscular arm.

"Ja," Toki agreed, nodding slowly. He then tucked the crown of his head beneath the Swede's chin, inhaling the familiar aroma unique to Skwisgaar.

"I's fallingks asleeps, Toki..." the lead guitarist's voice was lined with sympathy, torn between his physical needs and his mental and emotional needs. He nuzzled his cheek into the tousled brown hair near his face.

"Wants me to's stays wis you?" Toki raised his hand to gently caress the smooth flesh of Skwisgaar's lean arm.

Against his will, the Swede's lips curled into a small smile.

"Ja... I t'inks I just goes to sleeps here," contentment seemed crawl across his skin and seep into his pores, claiming him in a warm state of placid comfort.

"Ja? Holds on, den," Toki almost immediately disrupted Skwisgaar's serenity and jostled him about as he shimmied into an upright, sitting position. He shifted his hips close to the blond mop of hair.

"Dere," he announced, less than gingerly rearranging the Swede's head onto his lap, idly stroking the thick hair strewn across his thighs.

"I's just gonna call for one o' dem hoods to brings to me anudder beer..." Toki's free hand patted around, searching for the remote to Skwisgaar's flat screen television.

The all-too-human lead guitarist peered up at Toki through heavy eyelids and smiled, drifting away into peaceful slumber as his eyes closed once more.

AN: This is a surprise fic for my Megan. I don't think she thinks I'd do this one. It was simple and sweet, just like her! 8D

I have other stuff to be working on... but I wanted to throw this one out there. Please enjoy my gratuitous amounts of T/S fluff. Because there will never be enough. Ever. 3

As always, please R&R!


End file.
